1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device such as liquid crystal display (LCD) for a lap top computer and a plasma display panel (PDP) device, and more particularly, to an improved pivotal rotation adjusting apparatus for a flat panel display device which enables a display screen section to be horizontally adjustable as well as vertically adjustable, thereby minimizing an unbalanced weight condition and providing enhanced viewablity.
2. Description of the Background Art
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional apparatus for adjusting a pivotal rotation of a flat panel display device includes a fixed frame 110, a vertical rotation shaft 120, a pair of vertical rotation frames 130 and a fixed shaft 140.
A through hole 110b is formed passing through the fixed frame 110 from side to side along a front edge thereof, and a first recess 110c is formed in a central portion of the fixed frame 110.
As shown in FIG. 2, pins 120a axially extend from each end portion of the vertical rotation shaft 120, which shaft 120 is rotatably carried in the through hole 110b in the fixed frame 110. Here, pins 120a are formed smaller in diameter than the vertical rotation shaft 120.
A blind hole 130a is formed in an inner end portion of each of the vertical rotation frames 130, 130 facing toward the fixed frame 110 and the pins 120a are correspondingly pressed into the blind holes 130a. Here, a display screen section (not shown) such as an LCD monitor is fixed onto the vertical rotation frames 130, 130.
That is, the vertical rotation frames 130, 130 are rotatably fixed onto the left and right sides of the fixed frame 110 through the vertical rotation shaft 120.
Meanwhile, as shown in FIG. 1, a first protrusion 140a formed on the upper end of the fixed shaft 140 is fixed into the first recess 110c of the fixed frame 110, whereby the fixed shaft 140 is vertically fixed into the fixed frame 110.
The fixed shaft 140 fixed into the fixed frame 110 is fixedly inserted into a base pad (not shown) so as to mount a display device on an upper portion of the base pad (not shown).
The thusly constituted conventional pivotal rotation adjusting apparatus for a flat panel display device enables a user to vertically incline a display screen section. Specifically, as the vertical rotation shaft 120 rotates on its own, the vertical rotation frames 130, 130 fixedly sustaining the display screen section move upwardly and downwardly.
However, although the conventional rotation adjusting apparatus for a flat panel display device permits adjustment of the inclination angle in its upward and downward movement, it is impossible to adjust a horizontal rotation angle.
Further, due to the self-weight of the display screen section, when the screen section is inclined, the base pad sustaining the screen section may fluctuate so that the set may lose balance or even tumble.
Still further, the inclination of the screen section may not maintain a constant angle due to the self-weight of the screen section.